1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Publication No. 2003-178837 discloses a connector with a housing and a lever to be mounted rotatably on the housing. The housing is connectable to a mating connector as the lever is rotated. The lever has an operating portion and a resiliently deformable lock arm projects from the operating portion substantially along a rotating direction of the lever. A base piece projects back from the rear end of the upper surface of the mating connector and an engaging portion projects up on a rear end part of the base piece.
The lever is engaged with the mating connector and is rotated forward from the back side. The lever exhibits a force multiplying action that enables the housing to be connected to the mating connector with a small operation force. A leading end part of the lock arm resiliently engages the engaging portion of the base piece when the operating portion of the lever reaches a position behind the mating connector. As a result, the lever is held on the mating connector and the mating connector and the housing are held in a connected state.
An engagement margin of the lock arm of the above-identified conventional lever-type connector with the engaging portion of the mating connector varies due to backlash between the lever-type connector and the mating connector. Further, the base piece and the lock arm project back from the rear end of the mating connector. Thus, a large space is required in a forward and backward connecting direction.
The above-described problems can be solved if the base piece and the engaging portion are formed on the housing. However, the leading end of the lock arm and the engaging portion then would be between the mating connector and the housing when the connectors are connected. Thus, a finger cannot easily be placed on the leading end of the lock arm or the engaging portion and a locking state is not released easily.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to improve operability in releasing a locking state of a lock arm.